Protector
by Gotasdelluvia
Summary: Claire le dijo alguna vez que era lo qué lo motivaba a tener ese bizarro sentido de preocupación, ese sentimiento protector hacia la espía. ella lo había ayudado salvando su trasero y él lo único que puede hacer es proteger; protegerla. Leon/Ada. (Historia escrita a medias con Fatty Rose Malfoy)


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de CAPCOM, solo la trama (a medias) me pertenece**

**Protector**

_-¿Y aun así quieres proteger a esa mujer?_

La pregunta aún resonaba en su cabeza, taladrándole la mente. Su deber era proteger a las personas, civiles inocentes, personas que no debieron estar ahí. Desde sus tiempos como un simple joven inexperimentado sabía que debía proteger.

Raccoon City había cambiado su vida, el joven ilusionado pasó a ser un peón más, un títere al cual el gobierno podía manejar. El instinto protector lo llevaba en su sangre. Desde intentar ayudarse mutuamente con Claire Redfield, hasta la nueva preocupación al tener a la entonces pequeña Sherry Birkin. Leon Kennedy recuerda bien a la única persona que se negaba a su protección.

Ada Wong.

Las cosas con aquella mujer eran más complicadas que la mayoría. Claire le dijo alguna vez que lo motivaba a tener ese bizarro sentido de preocupación. Los encuentros eran casuales, cuando no había una misión o peligro tras ellos. Eran simples, sin embargo había algo ahí que no sabía comprender. El alcohol era una buena manera para pensar bien las cosas. La actualidad se asemejaba a lo imposible. Adam Bemford se encontraba muerto, miles de vidas se había perdido a casusa de un loco obsesionado.

Ada también estaba ahí. De eso vino la pregunta de Chris Redfield al verlo traicionar por mínimo que fuera sus ideales. ¿Protegerla? Ella lo ayudó con la mutación de la hermana de Helena, lo ayudó en muchas cosas; arriesgándose el pellejo para que él pudiera salir y acabar la pesadilla que se estaba convirtiendo a causa del virus C

Lo único que pudo hacer fue verla, como siempre. No había diferencia entre los encuentros casuales comparados a las situaciones peligrosas

La pregunta volvía a resonar

¿Por qué proteger a una mujer que siempre no está?

Se repitió nuevamente, tomando un sorbo a su trago. Un lazo invisible los unía. Los bandos dificultaban las cosas y aun así, se negaba a desistir. Claire muchas veces le había insistido los verdaderos motivos por los cuales nunca se había preocupado por la situación con la espía.

El líquido traspasaba su garganta, la pelirroja podía compararse en breve con Helena Harper; ambas parecían notar algo que al parecer no encontraba.

Él solo era una persona con un odio hacia el bioterrorismo, se encargaría de hacer pagar a cada persona que intentara hacer algún desastre como Raccoon City. A pesar de la masacre no se arrepentía de haber vivido lo ocurrido. El destino era demasiado caprichoso. No habría una pelirroja intentando meterse en su vida para ayudarlo a ser feliz, no estaría la invitación de la boda de Sherry con Jake Muller sobre la mesa del buró.

No habría mensajes simples e indiferentes de Ada. No habría Ada Wong. Nadie a quien proteger.

El proteger, era algo personal hacerlo. Ella le había ayudado en situaciones difíciles cuando lo necesitaba, desde el secuestro de Ashley Graman en España, lo ocurrido en las catatumbas. La evidencia contra Simmons. Era lo único que podía hacer. Se lo dijo alguna vez en Raccoon City. No faltaría a su palabra.

Ella salvaba su trasero y él se encargaría de protegerla. Un pacto silencioso entre ambos, su trabajo le ordenaba eliminarla pero eso sería imposible.

Ninguno tenía problemas en ayudarse de vez en cuando, Ada lo podría utilizar, romper, desgarrar. Según las palabras de su amiga Claire y aunque ella no lo hacía en malos planes apreciaba las palabras de la pelirroja.

Tomó el móvil que sonaba sobre la pequeña mesa, al costado de la botella de tequila.

"_en dos horas estaré en tu departamento _

_Ada Wong"_

Sonrío. Tenía que prepararse para el encuentro casual, típico. Con un significado

Qué faltaba averiguar y al parecer, Ada estaba dispuesta a intentarlo

La pregunta volvió nuevamente y su respuesta fue la misma. Era una estupidez dudar de su instinto.

_¿Y aun así piensas proteger a esa mujer?_

_-Si_

Así sería. Cualquiera que fuera el desenlace en la complicada relación. No soltaría los lazos, no la abandonaría El destino sería quien marcara el ritmo de las cosas.

.

.

.

.

**Esta historia está escrita a medidas entre mi linda y amante del drama hermana (Fatty Rose Malfoy). (Créditos para ella)**

**Apenas me inicio en el mundo del RE tras mucho escuchar (y leer) las historias de mi hermana.**

**Ella misma de convenció de hacer esta historia prestándome sus ideas (como lo dije; AMA el drama) espero y le den una oportunidad a este pequeño Drabble. Fátima es 100% Aeon y aunque la pareja no me convence del todo, mi linda hermana hace que me vaya gustando poco a poco. Soy más fan Shake. Y después de dejar un review con su cuenta en The War Of Seduction me animó a crear esto, espero y le den una oportunidad.**


End file.
